


Caustic

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: She closed her eyes and let his rust colored words swirl in her head.





	Caustic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a writing challenge with the prompts:  
> Rust  
> "You know there's nothing I love more."

 

“Why can’t you stop?” He shook his head, scoffing. His eyes flashed.

“You know there’s  _ nothing  _ I love more.” he spat, with caustic sarcasm.

“Don’t be like this,” she whispered, hurt eyes wide. “Stop pretending you’re not hurting by hurting other people.” He raised his eyes to the ceiling, a sort of bitter prayer.

“You know nothing about me.” he said clearly.

“I know enough. I know you’re hurting, and you’re confused, and you’re destroying yourself because it’s easier than healing.” He stood up.

“Stop getting involved. I’m so sick of your ridiculous hero complex, and- and your inability to stay out of other people’s business.” He said the words harshly, angrily hurling them from his lips.

He turned away, walking to the door.

Maybe it wouldn’t have hurt as much, if he hadn’t turned back to look at her before leaving, just once. 

She closed her eyes and let his rust colored words swirl in her head.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to talk, if you want to drop a comment.


End file.
